Road of forbodden love
by Animediva943
Summary: Who would ever think that Air trecks would bring such odd couples together? these four must find a way to maintain their relationships and show society that they were meant to be. IkkixAkito, RingoxEmily. shonen ai, shojo ai, Lemons. AU.
1. How it all started part 1 IkkiAkito

Hello there everyone It's me again with a new story. I'm back in the air gear fandom and boy did I miss coming here. Anyway here's the rub, it's a new story and there will be Yaoi and Yuri in it, so as the saying goes: Don't like, don't read and don't bitch to me if you read it and are grossed out because I warned you.

Notes: This is alternative Universe, Pairing are as follows Ikki/Akito, RIngo and Emily. There may be a few lemons throughout the story.

I don't own Air gear or any characters.

Road of forbidden love.

Chapter 1

How it all started part 1 (Ikki and Akito)

No one would have ever thought that these four would fall in love with the people they love now. It didn't make sense; they were never supposed to be together in the first place. These four had nothing in common, they were not suited for each other and their friends didn't give their significant lovers a chance. And yet somehow, like air they all rise. It didn't make any sense as to how they could even _like _each other, let alone fall in love, they are supposed to be enemies, and yet they are sleeping with the enemies. Not even the world of AT's or the laws of tripium were enough to stop these two couples from getting together. And the way it happened was almost like a joke, and the result was the punch line.** (1)**

No one ever thought that something as simple as an AT battle would be enough to spark such forbidden romance between Ikki, Akito , Ringo, and Emily.

"I still can't believe Ikki's hanging around Akito." Kazu said.

"I know." Onigiri agreed. "How can Ikki be so stupid? He knows what kind of freak that shark midget is."

They were shocked and in disbelief of the relationship. Not necessarily mad just shocked.

"They won't last a month." Onigiri remarked.

"Funny you should say that, They lasted six." Kazu argued. He was still in shock of how his best friend could keep his friendship despite what Akito and his twin brother had done in the past. But something told him to stand by his friend no matter what.

Back at the house, Ringo and Ikki were discussing how they could keep the relationships a secret.

"We can't the other find out about me and Akito, Or you and Emily." Ikki demanded. "But how can we hide it from them and everyone else."

"I don't know," Ringo said. "it's gonna be really hard considering how it all happened.

* * *

~Flashback~ Six months ago. ~

It was just a normal summer afternoon, both Ikki and Emily were caught in the middle of an AT battle with some rival storm-riders. There were constant rumors about him being the new sky king and about Emily being the new black rose. They both were just getting into AT's via stealing them from their sibling and joyriding one day. Their quest for glory with that new phenomenon would bring them together as the best of friends, and with Ringo by their side; it looked like the three of them were unstoppable. However, RIngo couldn't join their team because she was in another, a legendary team known as sleeping forest, Only Ikki and Emily knew about her being on a team, the rest of the world was oblivious to it.

It started out not looking very good for the duo; they were challenged by a pair of twins with extraordinary skills and death defying tricks that could stop time. Akito and Agito were known to many storm riding teams as the fang Kings. They were very close as twins and were undeniably identical however. Everyone could tell them apart by their personalities. Akito was calm, kind hearted, and shy whereas Agito was more aggressive and always spoke his mind, he often acted tough around everyone he met, but he wasn't much of a hard ass with his twin. In fact, He was very protective of Akito with everything; especially dating. He chased away everyone who tried to get close to him. That was why Akito kept who he was with a secret.

As the race continued, the two tag teams were neck and neck, it seemed like they were evenly matched despite Ikki and Emily's inexperience. Kazu and Onigiri watched as they caught up to the twins in a last ditch effort to cross the finish line before they do. It looked close and they were close to their opponents but not yet in the lead. They needed a plan if they were going to win.

"When I'm through with you, you won't want to ride for a while!" Agito taunted. Then they continued riding only for him to violently push Ikki into a nearby building. The impact was enough for the crow to be a little banged up, but he still kept going. Now the fang twins had a bigger lead over him and Emily. It looked like they lost the battle. But Emily had a trick up her sleeve as well.

Suddenly Akito and Agito were stopped in their tracks. They were unable to move after being merely a few feet away from the finish line. What stopped them was A road of black roses that were somehow suspended in the middle of the air and frozen in place. The entity from the pedals prevented them from being able to ride any further and yet for her and Ikki, it doubled their speed and helped them cross the finish line, and Victory was theirs, for now.

After the exhausting battle and a win, Ikki and the others went to a restaurant to celebrate, Akito wanted to go along with them but Agito wasn't having it. He didn't want Akito getting close to them, Especially Ikki for some reason.

"Please?" the sweeter twin pleaded.

"I said no, Akito!" The shark denied harshly. "I don't want you going anywhere near that fucking crow!"

"Aw, come on big brother, he's a really nice guy and he's my friend. Why can't you see that he's not as bad as you think?" Akito asked. He and Ikki had become friends and they often hung out but Agito didn't want his brother around him for reasons unknown, until that moment.

"Do you really think I would have you a player like him?" Agito finally admitted. "All he'll do is use you to get what he wants and then throw you away. There's no way I'll have subjected to someone like that, No fucking way."

"Yeah but Agito, He's not a bad guy at all, I really wish that you and Kaito would at least get to know him. I know that you're trying to look out for me,big brother but I'm sixteen, I don't need a babysitter anymore, besides, I'm not the helpless runt I used to be." AKito explained.

"Fine, go, but if he does anything weird to you I'll destroy him!" Agito said. These words caused his twin to glomp him with gratitude.

"Akito…I can't ….breathe!" He muttered.

"Oh, thank you Agito-chan, thank you! You're the best big brother ever!" He yelled as he unintentionally choked the life out of his brother. He soon realized that he was suffocating the other twin and let go immediately.

"S-sorry, brother." He said. "See you soon!" As the friendly shark skipped away to be with his close friend, Agito began to get some rather perculiar thoughts in his mind. He would be damned if he let anyone break the innocent boy's heart. Sure he was tough around everyone but when it came to Akito, he and their other brother Kaito were extra tough and extremely protective of the little one.

_That crow better not do anything fucked up to you! _He thought. _If he does, I'll leave a bloody trail all over Tokyo. _

* * *

At the restaurant, the four storm-riders were celebrating Ikki and Emily's victory. They talked about the possibility of forming teams either together or apart. Either way their roads were just beginning the two new storm rider's had a long way to go before they were at the same level as sleeping forest or any other legendary team for now.

"Hey, Ikki," Akito asked.

"Yeah?" The crow answered. He saw the look in his friends golden eyes. He knew that something serious was on his mind.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked. Then he turned his attention to the girls. "Alone?"

"Umm…Sure, Aki." He agreed gesturing Ringo and Emily away. He knew that something was on his mind and had to find out what it was. Then he saw strong emotions growing in the bluenette's eyes.

"Ikki, I- - Umm… We've been friends for a while, right? Akito began.

"Well, yeah," Ikki said. "I know, what are you trying to say?" He asked. He had a pretty good idea of what was on the older boys mind.

"And well, I realized that, as long as we've been friends I've grown to…*Blush* umm…Ikki what I'm trying to say is that….*Blush*- I…like you…a lot." He finally confessed. His face was now even redder than Ringo's hair. He always had a crush on Ikki but didn't want to scare him off so early by telling him when they met. All he could really do was hope that Ikki felt the same way. And if he didn't that they could at least be friends.

When Ikki heard this he was stunned but not surprised in the least. He somewhat knew that Akito liked him but wouldn't say anything until he was ready. But there was something about Akito that he didn't accept at first, and that no one was willing to accept. Everyone was afraid of him and his brother because of what they did to past storm riders. With every win they would carve their road on another storm rider's body. This made everyone afraid of them, even Ikki for a while. But unlike the rest of the world, he and Ringo and Emily gave them a chance. They gave them the friendship that they really deserved. Even so, Ikki was hididng the fact that he was bisexual from everyone. If word got out, his rep would be ruined. But at that moment it didn't matter to him. He in a way felt the same way about Akito. And was willing to give love a second shot.

"How do you feel about me, Ikki-kun?" Akito asked; Desperate to know how his hopeful lover felt about him. He stared into those beautiful blue eyes hoping to hear, 'I love you too.' But life was unpredictable to say the least.

"Er…Akito, I think you're great I really like you too, but…" Ikki stopped to think about what his friends would think if he were to end up with someone like Akito, Sure he wasn't a bad person but he did fear the worst for him and the bluenette.

"I knew it…" Akito said emotionless. "I knew you would never feel that way about me, it was a mistake to tell you. I just hope we can stay friends."

"Akito, Don't get me wrong, I like you a lot, and I want to go out with you, but I'm worried about what everyone would think if we do, I have a rep to protect you know." Ikki explained. That made Akito turn away in annoyance. He was beginning to think that perhaps his brother was right about Ikki all along. At least until he turned back around and saw the crow sitting right next to him, their faces were just inches apart. At that point he wanted to make Ikki pay for toying with him the way he did.

"Whatever you have to say, I don't wanna hear it!" Akito snapped. "I wouldn't have begged my brother to come here if I knew that you were going to play games with me!" then Akito got up and tried to leave only to trip and fall into the crow's arms. He was now facing his crush, inches away from his face yet again. He felt himself blushing again but at the same time he was still pissed at his friend. Then Ikki leaned in and planted his lips on the blunette's he hoped that it would make up for acting like an idiot earlier.

Akito kissed his friend back and then deepened the lip lock. Maybe he would be able to forgive Ikki's stupidity if only for a moment. After the kiss finally broke, Akito just gave a blank stare at the boy. He just sat there with a what-the-fuck- just -happened look. He couldn't believe that he let Ikki kiss him after that remark.

"You're really lucky you're cute, Ikki." He said. Ikki just gave a smirk at the friendly shark.

"Maybe, but you do know that I really do like you, Right?" Ikki said.

"I guess so." Akito said. Then after that, the girls came back to the table and saw that Akito was still in the spiky haired boy's lap. They knew exactly what was going on but didn't open their mouth, for the way they got together was the same way the boys did.

* * *

~End flashback. ~

They thought and they thought and finally had an Idea.

"Why don't we just tell Kazu? He can keep a secret." Ringo suggested.

"I guess, I just hope he's not too freaked out by the news." The crow agreed.

And that was the first chapter everyone. I may not have been here a while but I sure hope I haven't lost my touch. The line at the end of the first paragraph came from the English dub of gravitation by the way. Next will be how Ringo and Emily got together. Anyway, chapter 2 should be up in a bit. Reviews are nice. See you soon.


	2. How it all started part 2 Ringoxemily

Here is chapter 2 of Road of forbidden love. Sorry this took so long; I was busy with my project which is now done. Anyway this chapter is about how Ringo and Emily got together. As usual with my Slash and Fem-slash fics, if you don't like it refrain from reading and if you do, don't bitch to me about putting two people of the same sex together.

Warning: Yuri, Lemon

Chapter 2

How it all started part 2 (Ringo and Emily)

* * *

As they thought about how to tell their friends about the relationships that they were in and praying that they would understand and not turn against them for the sole purpose of being gay or lesbian. Ikki and Ringo thought it would be best to keep it a secret for a while. After all, Ringo could understand why they wouldn't accept Ikki's relationship. But as far as her relationship with Emily went, she didn't think that anyone would have a problem at first but then with what Rika told her about the legend of the black rose queen, it seemed to scare her a little, but not enough to turn her away from her best friend turned lover.

"You have to admit it; the way you and Emily got together was pretty crazy." Ikki said. Ringo simply glared at her adoptive brother. He was always making out of turn remarks to the red head. Sure at some point, Ringo had a crush on the crow boy but like all other teenage crushes, she got over it.

"If you weren't right, I would meme you right now!" she said. Even though she was annoyed by his comment, it was the truth and she knew that Ikki spoke nothing but the truth.

* * *

~Flashback- six months ago…One before the restaurant incident. ~

The girls were in the living room watching Mikan playing yet another one of her old school video games. They figured that since Ikki would be out with his friends for the day, they decided to have a girl's night in. However something would be a little different about this girl's night in. usually all five girls would be watching movies together and there would be hardly any reason for Ringo or Emily to stray away from the weekly event. Emily was beginning to feel different around her best friend. They had spent a lot of time together and it was only natural for her to like Ringo but she began to feel something more for the red-head. It was hard enough for her to break up with Kazu after telling him her secret but then there was the fact that she was feeling this way about her best friend.

Emily then went up to Ringo's room, she headed up the stairs to the room and then for some reason, plugged in a flashdrive and began typing on her friends computer. She just kept on typing until she was finally finished. Then she lied down on the bed wondering what she should do about the feelings going through her mind and heart. She never felt this way about anyone before, at least not the way she thought she felt about Kazu.

"I want to tell her, but I don't know how she'll feel." Emily said to herself. "I want to believe that she'll love me back, but what if she doesn't, our friendship could get ruined."

Meanwhile downstairs, Ringo was starting to get very suspicious and concerned. Emily seemed to go in her room a lot lately and was on her computer even more often than she used to be. She went up the stairs to see if her friend was okay as well as to get the bottom of Emily's strange behavior. When she got to her room she saw the black rose queen sleeping on her bed, then her attention went to the computer. She noticed that Emily didn't remove the flashdrive or close out of MS word. As she stared into the monitor she saw what to her the most disturbing thing she could ever see was.

"Yuri, fanfiction, F/F hentai…WHAT!?" Ringo read out shocked. She couldn't believe it! Her best friend a yuri fangirl, it was unbelievable. Then she clicked on something else, what she found that time was even more shocking. The second text appeared to be a love letter…addressed to _her._

_

* * *

_

My dearest ringo,

_I wasn't really sure how to tell you this, but ever since the day that you and I met I couldn't help but fall deeply in love with you. Whether it was your silky red hair or your kindness toward me, something about you made me feel as if I finally found the one. For years I told you that I wanted to find true love but after a while I realized, I had it all along, with you._

_I don't know if you feel the same way for me, I really hope that you do. Even if you don't I'll still love you._

_Hopefully yours,_

_  
Emily._

* * *

'Emily is…in love with me…?' Ringo thought. The realization hit her like being hit by a truck. She was in utter disbelief at what her best friend was hiding from her. But in a way, she did sort of notice some signs. Sometimes Emily would ramble like an idiot like she used to with Kazu, she would blush whenever Ringo gave her the slightest compliment, and she always seemed cheerier than usual when they were together. But how did _she _feel. Ringo had to wonder about her feelings toward Emily. She never even knew that Emily liked girls, let alone her.

Ringo stared at her sleeping friend. Unsure of what to do, she sat on the bed beside her. Maybe she shouldn't say anything until Emily woke up she thought. The thorn queen usually said exactly what was on her mind but this time, her mind was spinning around so much she couldn't think straight enough to say what she felt.

A few minutes later, the black rose queen woke up and saw that her dream girl was sitting by her. She didn't know what to say, what to think all she could think about was finally telling her what she felt. Little did she know, Ringo already knew.

"Ringo, I don't know how to tell you this… and I… I don't know how you'll feel about me but you need to know. Ringo, I…*blush* I really like you!" Emily finally confessed as she squeezed the pillow she was lying on. It was finally out there. Her feelings toward Ringo were finally known. But the question remained. How did Ringo feel about Emily?

"Em, I need some time to think…" the red haired girl said simply. She turned away from the other girl. Unsure of what to say in fear she would hurt her best friend. For the next ten minutes Ringo thought about how she felt about the girl. it became clear to her now.

"I love you."

The brunette jumped as she heard those words. 'could it be true?' she thought. It looked like she would get her answer when the thorn queen pulled her into a loving, long awaited kiss. Still, Emily thought she was dreaming. She kissed her friend back and was beginning to feel as if her life was finally complete.

'if this is a dream…please don't let me wake up.' She thought. Then it looked like the girls were on Ringo's bed. Now lying on the bed still in their liplock, it took the red head a while to realize what might happen if they continue. She pulled herself off of the other girl and tried to see if they should go any further. After all, they had just become lovers and Ringo didn't want to force Emily into anything she wasn't ready for.

"Emily, are you sure this is what you want?" Ringo asked. "I'll only do this with you if you really want to."

The black rose queen knew in her heart that she was willing to give anything she could to make sure things worked out between her and Ringo. Plus, she was still a virgin so it would only be normal for her to be nervous about being with anyone, especially another girl. But she loved Ringo, she trusted her and knew that her thorn queen wouldn't hurt her in any way.

"I love you, Ringo-chan, and you are the only person I will ever allow to be with me this way." She said. Then her new lover leaned down and kissed her again. It was very strange how they got together. Finding a love letter and a Yuri fanfic in the computer was crazy but in this world crazy was the way things worked.

**

* * *

**

LEMON STARTS HERE

the two women continued to explore each other's moist soft mouths as they prepared for an unforgettable night. It felt like their lives had become complete now that they knew they were meant to be. Ringo began to explore the other girls body with her soft hands. She slowly made her way to Emily's breasts, grasping her left one lightly. Oh, how soft it felt, like a giant marshmallow. This earned her a soft moan from the other young lady. As soon as she saw how much her friend was enjoying this, she began to fondle her breasts even more; it made Emily moan even more.

"Ringo-chan…" She called. It wasn't long before Ringo began sucking on the other boob; Making Emily feel like she was in another world. She never felt anything like this before, granted until now she was a virgin. Soon the thorn queen was kissing her lover all over her neck, driving the other girl crazy. She removed the blouse and threw it to the floor. Soon she removed her very own shirt, revealing a bright pink bra holding her large D sized breasts. Emily couldn't help but stare at the beautiful sight. She soon rose from her position and planted a kiss on her new girlfriend.

"Ringo-chan, you're beautiful." She said. All the red head could do was blush as she heard those words, soon she found herself on the bed with the black rose queen on top of her. She fondled and sucked on her lover just as Ringo did. This made the other girl moan in pleasure at what she was doing.

"Oh, Emily…" Ringo moaned. Emily continued to play with the girl as she removed every article of clothing from the beautiful, soft body. She was then kissing her all over her stomach and reached where she meant to be. She pulled Ringo's panties off to reveal red pubic hair surrounding her womanhood.

"No…Em…not there!" the thorn queen exclaimed. Her protest was ignored. Emily was now licking at the wet, tight hole. She began licking all around the lips of her pussy and was soon licking even faster and deeper in her folds. Now Ringo was moaning even louder from the pleasure she was feeling. She couldn't help but shiver at her lover's actions.

"Oh, oh Emily…Yes!" she half-screamed. Emily continued to lap at the opening drinking the red head's wetness. Soon it felt so good that she couldn't hold back much longer. She had to release it now.

"Oh,E-Emily I'm going to…OH!" she released her climax all over the other woman's tongue. Emily gladly drank the flowing juices coming out of Ringo's hole. She then leaned up and began slipping her cum drenched tongue back into the thorn queen's mouth.

"You taste delicious." She said with a seductive smile. Then she felt her lover push her back onto the bed and returning the favor. Her sudden intrusion startled Emily but not long after, a heavy moan escaped her lips.

"Ringo-chan!" she called out. "It feels,,, so good….more!"

Ringo complied and lapped at the girls entrance faster later she went deeper into the girl. Causing her to scream even louder in pleasure.

"Oh, Oh, Ringo-chan…I'm s-so c-close!" she screamed. Finally it became too much for her and like Ringo before her, Emily came into her lover's mouth. Panting and sweating from the love she was receiving. She pulled her red haired love close to her and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**LEMON ENDS HERE**

**~end flashback~**

* * *

"We'll see what happens." Ringo said. Ikki of course thought about what he was hearing the other night and began asking her some un-needed questions.

"So, how is Emily in bed?" he asked.

"Oh, shut up!" Ringo shouted.

Chapter 2 end.

Well, now you guys know how Ringo and Emily got together. That was my first attempt at a Yuri lemon so tell me what you thought about that.

Chapter 3 will be up next week, see you then. Review please. THIS STORY IS ALSO AVAILABLE ON ADULT !


	3. Let's try to break the ice and fail

Here is chapter 3 of Road of Forbidden love. This one will now focus on the present.

I don't own Air gear.

Chapter 3

Let's try to break the Ice (And fail miserably)

It was the weekend and Ikki and Ringo decided that they would find a way to get their lover's and friends to get along somehow. But exactly how they would do it was in question.

"Why don't we all go for a ride around the park that should relax us?" RIngo suggested.

Ikki had some different ideas. "Booooooring!" he responded. "The carnival is back in town, we should all go there."

Ringo knew that going to a carnival meant having the guys force her and the other girls on vomit educing rides like roller coasters and tilt-o-whirls and even the dreaded Ferris wheel. She wasn't afraid of heights or speed but she did hate throwing up. This is exactly what being on those rides made her do the last time they went.

"No way, we're going to the park!" Ringo snapped.

"The carnival!" Ikki shouted back.

"Park!"

"Carnival!"

The fight continued for at least twenty minutes before they finally agreed on what to do on that day.

"Fine, we'll ride around the carnival and not go on any rides. Satisfied?" Ikki asked.

"If you try to put me on one ride while we're there, I'll kill you, or get Agito to." Ringo threatened.

It appeared that the siblings were very good at hiding their relationships with their respective lovers from the others. Not a single person had any suspicions of the affairs. Ikki had formed his team with his friends, Kazu, Onigiri, Buccha and the twins. Emily was now part of sleeping forest but of course no one knew that. They did however know that she was the black rose queen, the most feared female AT rider, even more feared than the fang king. Only she didn't seem that frightening to anyone at all. Emily was a very sweet girl and the furthest thing from a murderer. But that wasn't how the other storm riders chose to see it. In fact many of them were ready to get her out of the storm riding world once and for all.

* * *

Kazu and Onigiri however were keeping a secret of their own. They knew all about Ikki and Akito but didn't say anything to anyone else, especially not him. They worried that if he knew that they knew, he would think that he couldn't trust them anymore, no friendship was worth giving up for some stupid romance, whether it lasted or not.

"Shouldn't we tell him that we know?" Buccha asked.

"No way!" Kazu ordered. He knew all along how they felt about each other and how the other's felt about Akito. He didn't want to bring that up just yet.

"We should bring that up when he's ready to tell us. I don't want him to think that we don't trust him,"

But what he didn't' say was that Ikki may not trust them. And that could be why he didn't mention that to anyone. They all after a few minutes of arguing about it agreed to keep their awareness a secret until Ikki felt comfortable enough to tell them, that of course would take a damn long time.

But all that mattered to them was that they were going to have a good time at the carnival on that day, but what they didn't know was that they wouldn't be getting on any rides. They would be riding on them or around them. The two were waiting outside of the entrance of the carnival waiting for them.

* * *

Akito and Agito were back at their house getting ready. Agito however was only going so he could scare his prey off if they tried to get anywhere near his more innocent twin. Other than that, he would never go to something as annoying as a carnival.

"I hate the Idea of Akito being with that crow and his friends." Agito ranted on the phone. He was talking to his only friend, Yayoi. She was the only person besides Aktio that he didn't leave in a pool of blood, or at least didn't want to. "All that fucking idiot will do is get him hurt one way or another; I'm going so that he can't try to sneak Aki away from me. And since I won't be around all the time, I need you to be my eyes and ears got it?"

"_Sure Agito, I won't let you down." _Yayoi agreed. She always looked at the twins as if they were her brothers in fact; she felt the same way about Ikki as he did. Same with Emily; at one point she and Emily were friends until she found out about her being the black rose queen. Since then she hasn't seen or heard from her former best friend. Plus she felt like Ikki was to blame for Ringo not speaking to her either because of her friendship with Agito.

"Good, I'll meet you at the stupid carnival; don't get eaten by wolves on your way." He said then hung up. As harsh as he could be to everyone around him, he was also protective of the people he did care for. He wasn't always a foul-mouthed killer shark.

"Agito-chan, come on, we're gonna be late!" an excited Akito exclaimed from the front door. In the six months that he had been with Ikki , he seemed even cheerier than Usual and more enthused about life. His brother's and Yayoi on the other hand were less than welcoming to him even being friends with Ikki. They had no idea that he and the sky king were indeed, an item. Kaito began to suspect that they were due to his baby brother's happier than usual attitude about him. Sure, Kaito was sometimes an asshole but he was extremely protective of his younger brothers especially young Akito.

"AGITO-CHAN COME OOOOOON!" He called again. His voice piercing through the walls of the house like an invisilbe bulldozer.

"Alright I'm coming just wait up, god dammit!" Agito yelled trying his best to keep from cursing his younger twin out. he got his orange Jacket and met the other bluenette by the door.

* * *

~AT THE CARNIVAL~

Ikki, Ringo, Emily and their friends as well as the warajima twins were now all in the carnival but were far from riding on any of the attractions. They were just sitting on at a nearby table getting to know each other; or to be more accurate, trying not to tear each other molecule by molecule.**(1)**

It was uncomfortably quiet at the table. Ikki decided that he would have his friends and Akito's friends all be togehter for this wonderous day, hoping that in the end they would all learn to get along. That would take a miracle.

"So, Um... How's your sandwhiches?" he asked. Everyone in the room was silent and continued eating their sandwiches. Ikki was starting to thiink that maybe his plan was turning into epic fail.

"See any good movies lately?" He asked. The silence continued. He was beginning to get very irritated form the lack of conversation between the two groups. He had to think of something and quick. Only he wasn't sure what to do in this situation. Normally they would have somehting to say to each other but when they were all in the same presence it seemed like whatever they could say to each other was being kept under wraps.

"Uhh...bladder suddenly full, be right back!" Ikki said as he rushed to the nearest bathroom. Sensing that something was wrong, Akito followed his boyfriend. While the crow was taking care of his business Akito was at the stall trying to figure out what was wrong, He knew that whenever the sky king rushed to the bathroom it was because something went wrong.

"This isn't working," he said. Not knowing that anyone was listening. "I thought bringing everyone here would get them to talk to each other. Boy was I wrong; I'm starting to think that maybe they won't stop hating each other."

Akito listened as his spiky haired lover ranted about the way this day was going. It seemed like things between their friends were only going to get worse from what had been going on. the worst part about it was that if they revealed their relationship, it was possible that there would be a war between the two groups. Same case With Emily and Ringo. Yayoi and her new friends wouldn't take too kindly to their relationship either. Only fate could tell what would happen if they're relationships were out in the open.

End of chapter 3

Okay everyone, there was chapter 3. Sorry it took so long, I was experiencing some writer's block with this story. Well, that and School got in the way. Chapter 4 will be up maybe next week. See you soon and leave feedback.


	4. A bad day gone good

Allana McgannHello everyone it's me again with chapter 4 of road of forbidden love. Sorry it took so long what with thanksgiving and black Friday. I am so sorry everyone. Hope you enjoy.

Warining: Yaoi and Yuri Don't like then please don't read.

Also, this chapter will be pretty damn short.

Insert: first date by blink 182

* * *

Chapter 4

A bad day gone good

Ikki, now under the impression that everything he worked on was all in vain couldn't feel any worse that he did now. As bad as things were it appeared that it would only get worse for him and Akito. The older boy was listening to his boyfriend vent over their friends refusing to even talk to one another. In fact, he was beginning to wonder if perhaps everyone else knew about their relationship. If that was the case then they were most definitely screwed.

"I-Ikki-kun…" He whispered. The crow's eyes widened. He didn't think that anyone besides him would be in the bathroom but when he heard Akito's voice. It appeared that there would be either hope or disaster in the making depending on what happened. He stepped out of the stall to see that his lover was saddened by the sight of his pitiful attitude.

"Uh, Aki, how long were you standing there?" Ikki asked conspicuously embarrassed. He figured that after the shark saw him in a vulnerable state, perhaps he made himself look weak and would never live it down. It appeared as if he just might have dug his own grave relationship wise all because of how vulnerable he looked. But he was in for a surprise.

"Ikki-kun, I know how you feel, I want them to try to get along, too, but that won't happen if you keep locking yourself in bathrooms." Akito said. He did have sympathy for the crow and knew exactly how he felt, however he wanted Ikki to be strong for their sakes and the sake of their friends. Hopefully when they got outside things would end up getting better. However according to Ikki it might only get worse.

"Akito, I don't think things are gonna get better at all. I mean did you see how your friends and mine looked at us? And they don't even know that we're a couple; if we tell them about us now, they will end up hating each other more, and us, too." Ikki began to complain. He wasn't usually one to complain but when it came to the people he loved, he felt it was the best thing to do.

Akito took his distraught boyfriend by the hand and led him outside to where their friends were.

"Don't worry my love," he said. "Everything will get better soon, I promise."

"Alright, but I'm holding you to that! If it doesn't you'll be paying for my funeral!" Ikki retorted as they headed back to the table. It appeared that things were the same as before, everyone was still eating but not saying even one letter to the other. Ikki lowered his head at the discovery. It appeared that there was no way that their friends would get along now. After they finished eating, much to his surprise, his friends and Akito's friends didn't separate like he thought in fact it appeared that things really were getting better like Akito said.

* * *

In the car I just can't wait,  
to pick you up on our very first date  
Is it cool if I hold your hand?  
Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?  
Do you like my stupid hair?  
Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?  
I'm too scared of what you think  
you make me nervous so I really can't eat

After going on the warm-up rides like the tilt-o-whirl and the bumper cars, the entire gang thought it would be fun to ride around the entire amusement park and possibly do tricks on all of the rides. Many of them just grinded on the edges of a few of the closed rides. Agito was gutsy enough to actually jump off of the highest point of a roller coaster and leave his trail on it.

"Typical Agito." Yayoi said to Kaito. Then they saw that Akito was gone from the group, coincidentally so were Ikki, Ringo and Emily. That was when suspicion of the four in question began to surface and soon skyrocket.

Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over  
Honest, let's make this night last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever

When you smile, I melt inside  
I'm not worthy for a minute of your time  
I really wish it was only me and you  
I'm jealous of everybody in the room  
Please don't look at me with those eyes  
Please don't hint that you're capable of lies  
I dread the thought of our very first kiss  
A Target that I'm probably gonna miss

As Agito, Yayoi and Kaito searched for them, the four missing teens in question were having a wonderful time on the ferris wheel, completely unaware of the worry that they were driving out of their loved ones. But they wanted to get away from it all. All of the pressure from their friends on who they should and shouldn't hang out with, to be more accurate.

* * *

In one part of the Ferris wheel, Ikki and Akito were in each other's arms, just enjoying what seemed like they're first date. Mainly because every date they were on felt like they're first for the past six months. They were just that into each other. In fact, they have hardly ever felt any real hate towards each other besides Ikki's stupidity which only happens once in a while.

"Akito?" Ikki whispered.

"Yes, Ikki-kun?" The shark responded. Then he saw Ikki looking around stupidly all over the amusement park. Then he began to get annoyed.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing, Just what the others will say when the find us doing this." And with that he had forced his lips upon the sharks and they began to make out. Luckily for the couple no one saw them do it. Akito did try to fight back from the kiss, he even tried pulling away from the crow, but he eventually gave into the kiss and wound up pulling Ikki to the bottom of the car that held them above the Ferris wheel. Held at the very top, neither boy wanted that moment to end.

Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over  
Honest, let's make this night last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever

Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over  
Honest, let's make, this night last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever

It wasn't long before they broke the kiss and saw that they were about to take things further than they needed to on such a delicate ride. Then they looked ahead and saw that Ringo and Emily were doing the same thing that they were a few seconds ago. It was an enjoyable sight for Ikki but not so much for Akito. He just wanted them to get down so they could go home.

* * *

ABOUT 6 HOURS LATER.

After a long day of being at the amusement park and eventually riding some roller coasters, and of course throwing up after, the gang all decided to go their separate ways and hit the hay for the night. Only there was one person who didn't want to part.

"Come on, guys let me stay over with Ikki-kun for a bit." Akito pleaded. His brothers continued to deny the friendly shark. They always were overprotective of him especially when it came to Ikki and they weren't about to let him stay the night with someone they believed to be a player. Akito continued to plea with his brothers until they eventually agreed to let him stay.

"*Facepalm* alright, you can stay just be home first thing tomorrow morning!" Kaito agreed.

"Oh, thank you, thank you!" Akito screamed hugging his older brother tightly. Then he skipped towards his boyfriend and his friends. Now his brothers and Yayoi were even more suspicious than ever. What was really going on between him and the crow.

Alright there's chapter 4 for you guys I want your feedback on this chapter and the story as a whole. Chapter 5 should be up in a few days. See you then.


End file.
